Stars
Stars (スターズ) is a USNA military organization that has the reputation of being the most powerful force of Magicians in the world. Volume 8, Chapter 15 Stars is under the direct command of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Volume 9, Chapter 5 Background Their work involves carrying out Search and Destroy missions to eliminate any targets deemed a threat to the USNA and helping gather intelligence related to magic ranging from infiltration to special ops. Volume 9, Chapter 1 The only magician in the USNA that can meet the President for tea is the Head-Captain of Stars. Volume 9, Chapter 3 When invited to have tea with the President, they go through a thorough body check for the Presidents safety, wherein there isn't anything that could be more humiliating for a women in the position. Volume 10, Chapter 9 The most elite of the USNA Military's Magician Unit "Stars", the Head-Captain is code named "Sirius" is the magician who possess the strongest magical power. Volume 11, Chapter 13 It's known as a rumor that those bestowed with the title of "Sirius" are front-line fighters. Thus they are selected to be the Head-Captain of Stars, where the position which cares neither for age nor gender is bestowed to the USNA's strongest based on power alone. In a situation where the magician isn't in the military; even if plotting and subterfuge was required they would be conscripted in as the Head-Captain of Stars and "Sirius". Volume 11, Chapter 16 After The Arctic Hidden War, Eliot Miller was transferred from Stars to the Alaska Military under command of the U.S. Northern Command, for the defense of Alaska and the surrounding waters, though he is in a state where he can't move. Beautiful Girl Magic Guardian Plasma Lina Currently, Angie Sirius is the only Strategic-Class Magician affiliated with Stars. Volume 9, Chapter 5 Location The Stars Headquarters is situated in the USNA city of Roswell, New Mexico. Volume 17, Chapter 4 Capabilities Stars is a unit comprised of only the magicians with the highest combat rating in the entire USNA Military. Though it is implied that there are magicians in the USNA Military that aren't apart of Stars. Volume 10 Chapter 8 The Planetary-Class are suitable for support in the rear and sabotage work, but compared to Stars-Class and Satellite-Class, they are unsuitable in combat. First-Class Stars can defend against the high-powered rifles, but Second-Class Stars themselves would have difficulty. Volume 22, Chapter 7 The difference in capabilities between the Satellite-Class and Stardust isn't significant. The disparity is that those in Stardust are unable to sustain the augments and can break down at any moment. After augmentation, they display prowess on par with members of Stars. Classes The members of Stars are categorized into First-Class Stars, Second-Class Stars, Constellation-Class, Planetary-Class, and Satellite-Class. Those among them, the First-Class Stars, Second-Class Stars, as well as the Constellation-Class are treated as front line combat troops, whereas the Planetary-Class and Satellite-Class are typically filled the role as auxiliaries or undercover agents. Although the roles are divvied up on paper as such, even someone like Angie Sirius can be given an undercover mission despite their status as a First-Class Stars. Structure and Formation Stars consists of twelve units, each led by a Captain under the Head-Captain. Major Benjamin Canopus, who is the No. 2 of Stars, the Captain of the First Unit of Stars serves as the de facto Head-Captain when they're absent. Positions within Stars don't necessarily correlate with military ranks, which is an odd arrangement for a military unit. It's unheard of for a Captain to outrank the Head-Captain, but it's quite common to see the Head-Captain and the Captains of each Unit share the same rank. Currently, besides the six who hold the rank of Captain, the other six share the same rank of Major with the Head-Captain. STARS Organization System *Department of Defense General Staff Headquarters **STARS Base Commander ***STARS Head-Captain ****First Unit - Twelfth Unit **Planet Staff **Stardust There is no hierarchical relationship between units. Though authority to command is consolidated under the Head-Captain, there are countless cases where the base commander gives orders. Under each unit captain there are members assigned from Stars-Class, Constellation-Class, Planetary-Class, and Satellite-Class. The Head-Captain has no subordinates that report directly to them. Volume 26 Color Page The Planet Staff are a support force composed of Planetary-Class members. Sometimes the Planet Staff are mobilized without being accompanied by Satellite-Class members. Sylvia Mercury First is affiliated to the Planet Staff. Stardust belongs to another base. Members First-Class Star (一等星級) *'Major' Angie Sirius (アンジー・シリウス) - (Head-Captain) *'Major' William Sirius (ウィリアム・シリウス) - (Former Head-Captain, Deceased) *'Major' Benjamin Canopus (ベンジャミン・カノープス) - (First Unit Captain) *'Captain' Alexander Arcturus (レクサンダー・アークトゥルス) - (Third Unit Captain) **'First-Lieutenant' Alfred Fomalhaut (アルフレッド・フォーマルハウト) - (Third Unit, Deceased) **'First-Lieutenant Jacob Regulus'' (ジェイコブ・レグルス) - (Third Unit, Deceased)'' *'''Captain Charlotte Vega (シヤルロツト・べガ) - ''(Fourth Unit, Deceased) **'First-Lieutenant' Zoe Spica (ゾーイ・スピカ) - (Fourth Unit) **'Second-Lieutenant' ''Leila Deneb (レイラ・デネブ) - ''(Fourth Unit, Deceased) *'Major' Noah Capella (ノア・カペラ) - (Fifth Unit Captain) *'Captain' Orlando Rigel (オルランド・リゲル) - (Sixth Unit Captain "Orion Team") **'Second-Lieutenant' Ian Bellatrix (イアン・ベラトリックス) - (Sixth Unit "Orion Team") **'Second-Lieutenant' Samuel Alnilam (サミュエル・アルニラム) - (Sixth Unit "Orion Team") *'Major 'Kevin Antares (アンタレス) - (Eleventh Unit Captain) **'First-Lieutenant 'Eliya Sargas (サルガス) - (Eleventh Unit) **'Second-Lieutenant' Ariana Lee Shaula (アリアナ・リー・シャウラ) - (Eleventh Unit) Second-Class Star (二等星級) *'Second-Lieutenant' Ralph Hardy Mirfak (ラルフ・八ーディ・ミルファク) - (First Unit) *'Second-Lieutenant' Ralph Algol (ラルフ・アルゴール) - (First Unit) *'Second-Lieutenant' Angelina Mizar (アンゼリーナ・ミザール) Beautiful Girl Magic Guardian Plasma Lina *'Second-Lieutenant' Yuma Polaris (ユーマ・ポラリス) Constellation-Class (星座級) Planetary-Class (惑星級) *'First-Lieutenant' Gary Jupiter (ゲイリー・ジュピター) *'Warrant Officer' Sylvia Mercury First (シルヴィア・マーキュリー・ファースト) Satellite-Class (衛星級) *'Sergeant' Charles Sullivan (チャールズ・サリバン) - (Deceased) *Iapetus (イアペタス) *Mimas (ミマス) *Titan (タイタン) *Enceladus (エンケラドス) References Category:Terminologies Category:USNA Category:Magicians Category:Military Category:Stars Category:Groups